


My Friend Gabriel

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: My Friend Gabee [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Autism, Cute, F/M, Ghosts, Humor, Toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The ghost of a autistic girl befriends Gabriel Martinez.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel Martinez was putting his textbooks in his locker when he heard a thud.

But Gabriel sees the ghost of a 2 year old girl with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a potato sack dress and black Mary Jane shoes.

"Flaby" she babbled

Gabriel screamed

A ghostly girl tried to catch him but passed through him which scares Gabriel.

The school bell rings

Gabriel runs to his math class where he gets an A+.

Gabriel went to the boys bathroom where he sees a ghostly girl from earlier.

Psycho music played as A ghostly girl chases Gabriel.

Gabriel thought "I can't take it anymore I'm sick and tired of Lila turned the class against Marinette sometimes I wish Marinette is here aww Marinette is so cute and ugh I hate Chloe for being mean to everyone and Chloe's behavior makes me sick"

"Flaby" she babbled

"Uh-oh"

A ghostly girl founds Gabriel.

"Oh come on"

A ghostly girl gives him a apple.

"Wait you got me an apple"

She nodded

"I'm Gabriel Martinez what's yours"

"Maribriela" She giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel finds out that Marinette changed schools.

A voice called "Hello Lila"

It was Gabriel Martinez

"Gabriel what are you doing...."

"No! You you lied to me you liar"

"What are you talking about Gabriel"

"I tell the whole class about it you know who else they told me.......they told me they want Marinette back"

"But I....."

"You're such a big liar if you were a thief you're a liar in all of Paris!"

"Whoa sounds like a really big liar"

"So you see I told your parents about you threatening Marinette or you're lying to everyone about Ladybug"

"Hey Calm down people are starting to stare"

"What's wrong did I mention that this lying has gone too far"

Lila gulped

"This liar lied about turning the class against Marinette"

"That brat could go to jail for life"

"I hated her for turning the class against Marinette"

Lila gulped

"Hey Lila have fun"

Lila said "Have fun with what.....Oh No!"

"Cover your eyes Maribriela this is gonna get ugly"

Maribriela covers her eyes as everyone beat Lila up off screen.


End file.
